


Small Spaces

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little work goes a long way.





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> For PicturePromptFun no. 118

"Hey, Kisato, I think I'm going to have to leave you on your own for a little bit. The signal is getting a little too fuzzy for me to mainta--."

"I'm not surprised," Kisato replied, unsure if George heard her or not before his hologram faded from the second seat of her BuCUE. The tunnel wasn't that much longer; there wasn't that much asteroid, but she still wasn't to her goal. Lowe was working on the outside... This was hers alone.

And finally the tunnel emptied into a larger room filled with metal and glass. Most everything looked to have been destroyed, but enough survived. Kisato knew she could get some good chips and cards, and there was a monitor that still looked good. Cords and plugs weren't worth a lot, but they were handy...

She could make it worth her while. She'd load up the entire BuCUE, even, and make George sit on the pile once she was on her way back.

The air wasn't good enough for her to take the helmet off her suit, but Kisato didn't mind. She could move around freely, grabbing everything that looked useful or saleable.

Or interesting in general.

Just in case.


End file.
